1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to infrared photovoltaic detectors and more particularly to a method and system for the non-contact testing of large mosaic arrays of infrared photovoltaic detectors, especially those made of mercury cadmium telluride, by capacitively coupled measurements of (a) open circuit photovoltage and (b) current versus voltage characteristics. Photovoltaic detectors are photosensitive diodes, and are often referred to simply as "photodiodes".
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Testing of large mosaic arrays of photovoltaic detectors has required physical contact with contacts or a probe to every detector. This means either that the array of detectors cannot be tested until after it is connected to the electronics with which it will be used or that removable test contacts have to be used. The first approach is very expensive, since both the detector array and the electronics, generally multiplexer, to which it is connected must be discarded if the array fails the test. The second method has been applied to date only for a few elements of large arrays. Both approaches have severe limitations which the present invention eliminates.